Secrets of Life
by FalconFate
Summary: When Murtagh finds a mysterious girl in the woods of Morzan's estate, they become friends almost immediately. Now, twelve years later, will she still be the Healer he knew her to be? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Post-Inheritance. A little AU, slightly modern talk.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Author's note: I am NOT CP. If I were, this wouldn't be fanfiction. Murtagh and Morzan belong to CP. Raven and other random servants in the story probably belong to me. Thorn, though he is not in this chapter, also belongs to CP.

Secrets of Life

Chapter One

The Beginning

"Come back here, you little brat!"

Murtagh chanced a backward glance, then gulped and kept running. The six-year-old knew that of he could make it to the forest on the grounds, he would be safe. Ish. He also knew that his father's dragon could probably burn down the forest, but it was unlikely he would do that. To much attention.

As he ran, he thought about why he was running in the first place. His father had had a little too much wine earlier that evening, and now... Well...

He stumbled at the edge of the large wood, but kept running, knowing that there was small chance of him being caught if he could make it to the pines. He did, and pulled himself up the one he knew to climb. After he had gone up about two meters, Murtagh leaned back against the trunk, trying to slow his breathing, while he heard his father cursing at the edge of the wood.

Murtagh's father, Morzan, was rather paranoid about forests. Ever since he had nearly been ambushed in the Spine, he had hated everything to do with trees - the only reason the wood was still there was because the Hunter, who provided fresh meat and venison for them, lived there. Murtagh had never met the Hunter, and he didn't plan to, even though he ran to the woods whenever his father got drunk.

As if called up by the very thought of him, Morzan started getting louder. Closer. Murtagh realized that of he didn't want to get caught, he'd have to go further in. He leapt down from the tree, rolling to soften his fall, and ran deeper into the trees.

After several minutes, he finally came to a small clearing, with a huge, gnarled oak at the center. There was a small stream winding through the clearing to his right, and two large birds - falcons - were roosting in a young birch nearby. Murtagh suddenly felt something he had never felt before - safety. It was an unusual feeling to him, almost alien. He breathed in the scent of the trees, and walked up to the oak. It towered above him, golden leaves rustling in the wind.

That was when he noticed something else; a tune, as if someone - or something, he thought - were humming. A haunting melody that seemed to come from the tree itself. It made his spine tingle, that voice was so familiar, almost like his mother's. But it felt different somehow... Lighter and younger, filled with another quality, one he couldn't quite place. Then it stopped.

There was a loud rustling right above his head that made Murtagh jump.

Looking up, he saw - was that a girl?! The two stared at each other, and Murtagh was able to see details of this mysterious other. Shoulder-length raven colored hair framed an almost regal face, and gray eyes seemed to study him. He couldn't read the expression on her face, but he could tell that she was the voice he had heard. It just seemed to fit her. Then she spoke. Her words were light, curious, and seemed to make the trees whisper in an autumn wind.

"Who are you?"

"Murtagh," he replied, then, "And who are you?"

She smiled, then said, "You can call me Raven. My companion- " she said, pointing out a large shape on the branch above, " - is Maelstrom. He's not tame, but he won't bite, don't worry." The shape moved, and Murtagh could see thick, reddish brown fur, long legs, a long thick tail, sharp ears, and a narrow snout, as well as golden eyes that stared him down. A red wolf. Raven climbed down from her branch, and Murtagh could see that though she couldn't be any older than him, she was already a good hunter.

Dressed in a long-sleeved, dark green and brown shirt, thick brown fleece pants, and shin-high boots, she was also equipped with a small recurve bow, a quiver of arrows, two curved hunting knives and a boot knife. She had two belts, which he thought strange, as one was little more than a long, flexible strip of fine leather, with a wide front and thin straps. She also had a string of what looked like large pearls, but what he could see were actually small, but weighty spheres of pale marble, as well as a thinner chain, whose pendant was hidden in her shirt.

"Done examining me yet?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Sorry. I just don't see many girls without a skirt..." he trailed off, slightly abashed, and she laughed quietly.

"Why don't you sit down? Maelstrom will make sure we don't get invaded. You can tell me a little more about yourself, and I you," she offered, settling on one of the large roots herself, and nodding at the one across from her. Murtagh sat, slightly uncomfortable, but soon relaxing as they talked. He told her about his past: his mother who had died when he was three, his drunkard father, his mentor, Tornac, and everything else. Raven was a good listener.

When he finished, she in turn told him about herself. Apparently, she was a foundling, found by the Hunter barely a day old, and had grown up with him. And, she said, she had a twin brother out there somewhere, according to the note left with her. Murtagh couldn't help but wonder who would separate twins at such a young age, and why. After they had traded pasts, they talked a while, about little things and big thing, and Murtagh could feel himself relax.

Over the next two years, Murtagh and Raven grew close, as confidants and friends, Murtagh getting out of the grounds as often as he could, and Raven always there to help with whatever trouble he was in.

There came a day though, when Murtagh had run to the oak, and Raven was standing there, as always, but without her usual smile. In fact, she looked worried. She had a pack over one shoulder, and her quiver over the other. Her bay mare, Medea, was standing behind her, and Maelstrom was pacing around the clearing, hackles raised. When he saw Murtagh, he stiffened, then relaxed when he recognized the scent. There was another wolf there too, a long-legged, cloudy gray.

Raven beckoned him over, and then said, "The king's soldiers are looking for us. They think we're supporting the Varden, and we need to disappear. I wanted to give you a couple things before we left. First- " she reached into a small pocket in her belt. " -something to remember me by." she said, pulling out a thin leather band with a small wolf pendant, identical to her own, and then bringing forward the gray wolf, "I also wanted to give you a friend. This is Storm, Maelstroms sister, and she'll protect you for as long as she can, until you can either take care of yourself, or death takes her."

Storm looked at him, and a silent understanding past between Murtagh and the wolf. Raven looked at him one last time, and he nodded. "Will I see you again?" he asked, feeling almost childish asking the question. Raven smiled sadly. "I don't know, Murtagh. I just don't know."

With that, she mounted Medea, and then turned and galloped away, Maelstrom racing beside her, and leaving Murtagh feeling more alone then ever. The eight-year-old looked at the pendant, and then at Storm, then turned and trotted back the way he had come.

When they reached the small castle, he found several soldiers massed within the gates, and Murtagh wondered what was going on. Surely they didn't need that many soldiers to take down two hunters. Then he saw the flags. Jet-black, raised at half-mast, and he immediately knew what had happened. His father was dead.

So, whaddya think? Can you take a guess as to who Raven's twin is? IT'S TOO OBVIOUS, I KNOW. But hey, it's my story. I can make it as obvious as I like. At any rate, flames will be used to warm the cave-men, and con-crit is appreciated. If you see any grammar, spelling or story issues, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2 Journey

**A/N: Do I look like CP to you? Thorn and Murtagh belong to him, not me. However, Raven, Medea, Maelstrom, Storm and all of the other wolves belong to me. As does Shadefire...**

**Also, I would like to thank peachycupcake for pointing out that the thoughtlines between characters was not italicized. Many thanks to you!**

Secrets of Life

Chapter Two

Journey

Murtagh leaned low over Thorn's spiked neck, enjoying the rush of fresh mountain air around him, and thought back to what had happened barely a year before.

After "King" Galbatorix had been killed, he and Thorn had gone north, where they would remain until they felt it was time to return. Before that, he and his half-brother, Eragon, and his blue dragon, Saphira, had been on opposing sides of the war. Not fun. He had tried to conceal his pain by being a pain, until he had been ordered to capture the leader of the Varden, Nasuada.

He still couldn't go a day without thinking about her.

It was annoying. And his red dragon was not helping. Like now, for instance.

_Stop brooding._ Speak of the devil. _I heard that._

_Sorry, Thorn. I really can't help it._

_I know. Which is why we'll be landing soon. I can see a lake up ahead. Shall we stop there for tonight?_

_Good idea_. The great red dragon did so, hind legs rippling, claws tearing the earth, while Murtagh dismounted and stretched, yawning as he did. Thorn chuckled knowingly, then set about clearing a sleeping space on the small beach. After this was done, he shook himself, stretched, then took off, saying as he did so, _I'm going to hunt. Anything happens, call for me._

_Will do, came the reply._

Murtagh had just settled underneath Thorn's left wing, getting ready for another night in uncharted wilderness, when a small noise on the other side of the clearing caught their attention. Thorn shifted and growled slightly, lifting his head high. A moment later, a shape slid soundlessly out of the thicket.

Long-legged and graceful, the wolf had a coat of thick, jet-black fur, the color of shadows, and stony gray eyes. Behind it, two more wolves moved up behind. One was like a storm cloud, proud and gray, with long legs and sharp gold eyes. The other was a deep reddish-brown, with a slightly stockier build, and powerful legs.

The black one, who was obviously an alpha, and Murtagh - who deemed that it was female - proceeded to enter a long staring contest, until she finally turned and growled softly to one of her compatriots, the red one. He nodded, and the leader turned back to him, and did something he never would have thought a wolf would ever do. She spoke to him.

_Well met, Murtagh, son of Morzan_.

She knew his name. An impossible occurrence, yet one that had somehow happened to him. _Murtagh,_ warned Thorn. _I know, I know,_ he replied, then projected his thoughts to the she-wolf.

_How is it you know of my name, and my family?_

She cocked her head, then,_ You told me yourself. Do you not recognize my companions?_

Murtagh frowned, then realization struck him. The two wolves on either side of her... Maelstrom and Storm! But... How were they still alive? He asked the dark she-wolf this, and she got a look in her eye.

_They are like me. Or rather, I am like them. Do you remember my name?_

"...Raven," he breathed, trying to process this new little tidbit of information. The wolf nodded, then said _Come, old friend, I have something I wish to show you. And someone I want you both to meet,_ directing this last part to Thorn. He blinked slowly, his eyelid clicking against bone, then nodded and stood up.

Raven nodded to the two wolves, who then raced off into the gathering darkness. _You might want to ride your dragon for this journey,_ she advised, _we wolves can move fast if need be._ And off they went.

About a half-hour later, Murtagh heard music. It was light and lilting,made by what he guessed were fiddles. How there were fiddles all the way out here was a mystery, but as they got closer, he saw more wolves, and three or four humans on horseback. They all nodded to him, smiling, and nodded to Thorn as well, which surprised him. He wondered if there had been dragon riders here before. When he questioned Raven about this, she laughed and said only _You shall see,_ before putting on another burst of speed.

Soon, the trees started to thin, and then they came upon the edge of a steep slope. What he saw below took his and Thorn's breath away.

Below them, there was a small crowd, less than one hundred humans, and an equal amount of wolves. There were maybe six musicians, three on the fiddle, one with pan pipes, and two others with drums. Brilliant golden lights - spirits - danced around, some in time with the music, others dancing independently. But even those were of small importance compared to the thing across the valley.  
It was another dragon.

It's onyx-colored scales glinted in the light of the setting sun, huge wings spread out like shadowy curtains, a long neck and tail seemed to dance in the air as she moved and twisted, laughing children playing about her talons. Even from this distance, Murtagh could see that her eyes were an emerald green, and she would be about twice the size of Thorn, if they stood together.

But the most amazing thing, was the saddle. For it proved that there was another dragon rider here, another who knew the bond of a Shur'turgal.

He looked at Raven, but before he could ask the question, she simply said,_ Her name is Shadefire, and I am her Rider. Would you wish to meet her, Thorn?_

Thorn nodded, his great red head catching the fading light, and started down the slope. Raven grinned and raced ahead, low to the ground, sprinting like only a wolf could.

Shadefire looked up then, and, folding her wings, leapt down the opposite slope herself, dodged around humans and wolves, and then slid smoothly to a stop. When Thorn and Murtagh reached them, Raven was in her human form, which was just as breath-taking as her onyx dragon.

Her face was a little more angled, her ears were slightly pointed, and she was just as tall as Murtagh himself. At either side she wore a curved sheath, both were jet-black, with silver hilts sticking out of them. She also had her two large, curved knives, a longbow and quiver were slung over one shoulder, and she still had her marble necklace and leather belt. Her clothes were tightly fitted and as black as her dragon, though on her arms she wore open-fingered gloves and leather straps down to her wrist. Her boots were of dark leather, with dull buckles, which matched the saddle her dragon wore. This saddle was of a design that was completely alien to Murtagh.

The straps around Shadefire's chest were wide, but without buckles or knots. The stirrups didn't look like normal stirrups, they seemed to be leather chaps turned around, except for the bottom, where, he assumed, feet would go. There was a shallow, foot-sized pocket on the bottom, and just above that was a small shelf, for want of a better word. Then, there was where he assumed Raven would sit, and this had to be the strangest scene yet. The flat, thick leather fitted over the dragon's shoulders, and there was what looked like a small, rounded rise where the dip in between her shoulder-blades would be, and set into the saddle's front were a dozen large onyxes. Bound in dull silver, they seemed to shine with an inner light, that completely rivaled the dark coloring of the gems.

When he had finished looking at the saddle, he turned to Raven and asked, "Are those gems there for a reason other than show?"

She grinned, then said, "Why, of course! They are all filled to the rim with energy. I could make Thorn a saddle like this, if you wanted me to. It would take a while, but I think I have a few rubies somewhere..."

Murtagh was surprised. "You would do that?"

She blinked. "Of course! You're our friends. Why wouldn't we?"

Murtagh looked around, then asked Raven, "Do you have a place where we could talk in private?"

**All right, I'm sorry to end it here, but... I MUST! Like I said before, this story was really inspired by IndigoDragonRider, check them out! I don't have any idea how long this'll be, so... Stay tuned! Reviews appreciated, con-crit welcomed, and flames will go to Shadefire. Do you guys like that name? It's a name that I kind of have for my dragon, if I were a Rider. She is, of course, black. Like onyxes, nighttime, shadows, and *gack!* oil. **

**If you don't get why I chose the name Shadefire, listen closely, and I shall tell you. The 'Shade' bit is for shadow, because that's what she looks like... Shadow. The 'Fire' part is her fiery, warm personality. If you can't already tell, my favorite color is black. Hence Raven and her raven colors. Oh, and originally Raven's full name was Ravenna, but she shortened it to Raven. **  
**Anyways, this was fun to write, hope you like it!**

**Many a thousand thank-yous to Restrained Freedom. Please, PLEASE, check that guy out if you haven't already. PLEASE. **

**Falcon **


	3. Chapter 3 Tails and Tales

**A/N: We've been over this. I. Am. Not. C. P. If I were, this would not be fanfiction. All wolves belong to me. Shadefire and Raven belong to me. Murtagh and Thorn belong to C.P. If you were here for ice cream, go away. I don't do dairy. **

**Inspiration goes to IndigoDragonRider, an awesome author. Check them out.**

Secrets of Life

Chapter Three

Tales and Tails

Raven settled her chin in her hands, her long dark braid resting over her right shoulder. Maelstrom, who always made a show of never leaving her side, lounged beside her on the old bench she sat on, occasionally sighing in contentment. Finally, she asked him, _Are you absolutely sure about your earlier statement?_

_Of course,_ he replied, his calm voice soothing her, a balm for her multiple worries. _My nose doesn't lie, Ravenna. _

_You must be serious if you're using my full name. But... _

Maelstrom shifted to get a better look at her. _You look alike, you smell alike, and you have the same taste in clothing, somehow. You may not have the same emotions at times, but you were raised apart, after all. Shadefire says the same. _

_That is correct,_ said dragon commented dryly. One great green eye rested on her, and Raven could see all the fire her dragon was known for within their emerald depths._ Even Ebrithil could say the same: it is probable that your assumptions are correct. _

_But not certain. _

_Shadefire sighed. Aye. It is not certain. _

Maelstrom flickered an ear before saying, _Do you think we should introduce them to Ebrithil?_

_Not yet,_ replied Raven. _I'm still working on how I would, if at all. If anything, it should be Ebrithil who decides. _

_That is wise,_ murmured the black dragon.

There was a soft knock on the doorframe. "Yes?" queried Raven.

A blonde head poked in. "Ah, Raven... They're here..." she said. "Thank you, Nova. Could you bring them in?" The other nodded before disappearing. A moment later, Murtagh appeared in the doorway, followed by Thorn, and they looked around the spacious area. Raven gestured to the bench opposite her, and Thorn immediately slid behind it, crouching down and making himself comfortable, mirroring Shadefire, who sat behind her own Rider. Murtagh sat down on the bench, and they waited for Storm, who was late in getting back from whatever she was doing.

After a few minutes, she trotted in, nodded to Thorn and Shadefire, and sat at Murtagh's feet. Raven chuckled, and Storm replied with an indignant 'I _did_ protect him for nine years, you know,' look.

"Well, Storm obviously remembers you. Whose story should we start with first?"  
This time, it was Thorn who replied. _I would like to hear your story, Raven. Murtagh has only told me about you twice, and what he said was vague. I wish to hear your adventures of the last twelve years_. His deep voice was like that of the sky itself, she noted.

She nodded to him, and then, taking a deep, steadying breath, began her story.  
"Well, Murtagh, you know what happened before we left, so I won't need to say anything about that. After we galloped off, we went north. My father - the Hunter - knew of this pack of wolf-people. It's where Maelstrom and Storm are from.

"Just before we entered the Spine, soldiers caught us, and my father and his horse were killed in the skirmish. My own mare had gotten a bad gouge, which, thankfully, I was able to heal. We were then in the Spine, with only my father's directions to go north. So north I went.

"After several months, Maelstrom's brother, Tempest, found us, and guided us to the rest of the pack.

"After a month of recovering, the alpha, Pyra, taught me the ways of the wolves; how to hunt and fight, how to shift into a wolf at will, and also how to completely conceal my mind. When I had mastered this, he taught me to use the sword. As you can see, I prefer dual-wielding.

"When I had finally had all the training he could give me, he took me to a small cave, where they were holding Shadefire's egg. I didn't know it was an egg at the time, so when they asked me to touch it and sleep in the cave close to it, I was surprised, to say the least. After a day in her company, she hatched for me, and marked me as her Rider.

"After that, it was almost eight years before anything of huge importance happened, and that was just Storm coming back after watching over you, with the word that you could more than take care of yourself."

"Until I got here."

Raven smiled and nodded. "Yes. Until you got here."

"So... You've just been here all these years, with no word from Alagaësia?"

"Mmh."

"How did Shadefire train?"

She gave him an unreadable look, then said "She follows her basic instinct, and her heart. She trained herself, really," was all she said. Murtagh nodded, then sighed and said, "Well, you'll be wanting to know how I've been faring, won't you?"

She nodded, giving an encouraging smile.

He sighed again, then stated "I'm assuming Storm told you about the nine years she was with me?" She nodded again.

"Hmm. Well, after I had escaped from Urû'Baen, which was where she left me, I journeyed to a friend's estate, and stayed there awhile. I didn't stay long, though.

"After a few months, I left, wanting to somehow strike my own blow against the Empire. I soon found out about the Ra'zac, and tracked them to Dras Leona. After a few days, they left, so, I went after them. In doing so, I teamed up with a boy, only two years younger than I, who was also a Dragon Rider.

"His name was Eragon, and his dragon, Saphira, was blue. About a month after I met him, we were on the outskirts of Gil'ead, where he was captured.

"His dragon and I got him out, while also rescuing an elf named Arya, who had couriered Saphira's egg back and forth between Ellesméra and the Varden.

"After that little escapade, we travelled to the Varden. When we got there, the Varden leader at that time, Ajihad, recognized me, and had to lock me up, both because he was suspicious, and also to protect me. While I was there, I met his daughter, Nasuada, and... Well..." He trailed off, getting a distant look in his eye. Raven let him brood for a moment, before prodding at him to continue.

"Sorry. As I was saying, after a few weeks, an Urgal army, under the command of Galbatorix, waged a battle on the Varden, and Ajihad let me fight. We won, and I gained a mutual trust from the Varden.

"However, after the battle, we found Eragon, who had defeated a Shade. But not easily. Now he had a scar on his back, much like I did, and it pained him whenever he tried to do something even slightly exerting.

"After the battle, Ajihad, two of his lieutenants and a small amount of his followers and me went down into the tunnels to track down Urgal escapees. We managed to find and kill what we thought was all of them, but we were wrong.

"The two lieutenants were actually allied with the King, and ambushed us as we came back. They killed Ajihad, most of his men, and took me prisoner. They brought me before the very court I had run away from, and that's where Thorn hatched for me.

"When the King found out, he immediately extracted our true names and made us swear oaths in the Ancient Language, binding us to him. He then gave us extensive training, teaching me magic himself, while his own brute, Shruikan, taught Thorn. After awhile, he showed us the Eldunarí, making Thorn and my powers grow far faster than they should have.

"It was in Galbatorix's court that I learned that Eragon and I were brothers.

"After several months of hard training, he sent me to battle with the Varden on the Burning Plains. There I killed the dwarf king, Hrothgar, and fought my brother on a higher plateau than the two armies, and told him that we were brothers.

"I could only let him get away because of a loophole in the King's orders.

"After that, we battled on and off. I learned who had trained Eragon and Saphira, and Galbatorix and Shruikan used us to kill them. Finally, after over a year of battle, they moved to attack the capitol. Then, Galbatorix ordered me to capture the Varden leader. I didn't even know it was Nasuada until I followed through with the King's orders.

"After she had been captured, Galbatorix tried to break her, to convince her to join his side, and had me torture her at first. Then, he used a more barbaric means, even if it was only once, and I don't know what was worse: torturing her myself, or watching _that_ be done to her.

"Finally, the Varden attacked. Eragon, Saphira, Arya and another, a girl named Elva, made it to the throne room. There, the King made Eragon and I fight, where I learned that he wasn't my full brother, only my half-brother. His father was the man who killed mine. I wish I could have thanked him.

"Then, Eragon did something to end the fight; he let me stab him. Then, he struck me with a blow, and in that instant, my true name changed. We were then able to go against Galbatorix, and he... 'eradicated' himself, you could say. His blast killed Shruikan as well, and after that... We went north."

He concluded his story with a hint of sadness. "That was almost a year ago. I have no idea how they are now, or if the third egg that the King had has hatched yet. All I really know, is that I'm finally free."

**A/N: Whoo! That was exhausting! I hope I never have to do that again! Anyways, PM me if you can guess what Raven was worrying about in the beginning. Don't say in public reviews, please! You can review, if you want to, because:**

**You need to tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? TELL ME!Con-crit is really quite welcome, thank you. Flames will be used to keep me warm this coming fall/winter**

**Thanks for reading!**

** Falcon**


	4. Chapter 4 Frost and Flame

**Mmkay. I'm back. And now, we have... DISCLAIMERS: I am not CP. Thorn, Murtagh and our special guests belong to him. Raven, the wolves and Shadfire belong to me. Said special guests only half-belong to me, as they are not formally introduced in the Inheritance Cycle. If you are wondering who the special guests are, read on...**

Secrets of Life

Chapter Four

Frost and Flame

Murtagh stretched and yawned, enjoying the warm sunlight. Behind him, Thorn stretched as well, then padded over to his Rider, saying as he did so, _Shadefire says that we are to meet them in a half-hour. Apparently they have a few things to show us. _

_Wonder what they'll be. Raven already finished the saddle, which I have to say is a work of genius. _

Thorn turned his head to admire it._ It really is, isn't it? _In essence, the saddle was the same as Shadefire's but with a few key differences: the leather was of a lighter, honey-like color, the gems were rubies instead of onyx, and they were bound in bronze instead of silver. It was smaller as well, but Raven had said it was a special design that would grow with the dragon for a few years. When Murtagh had questioned this, she had laughed and pointed out that the long end of the straps slid under the seat, and would gradually feed out while Thorn grew.

Murtagh smiled at the memory, then shook himself and went to break his fast. Storm, who had on-and-off been his guide the past six months, loped ahead of him, and stopped at one of the great oaks the valley was full of. This was one of the few that were hollowed out, to create a small meeting hall, and was large enough to hold two dragons the size of Shadefire up within the branches.

Inside, there were the seven alpha wolves sitting around a low table, with Pyra, the Alpha of alphas, sitting at the head. He wondered briefly what they were discussing, but was distracted by the smell of fresh bread and smoked salmon.  
A while later, after he had had his fill of fresh fish and bread, he came back outside, where Thorn was just finishing off a large deer. The red dragon licked the last remnants of blood from his fangs, then got up and started walking towards the tree where Raven and Shadefire rested.

The huge oak was as large as a small mountain, with huge branches able to hold ten dragons the size of Glaedr, and a trunk so massive, Shadefire was unable to completely curl around it and touch her tail with her snout. The black dragon was currently hanging by her tail from one of the thicker branches, like an overgrown bat crossed with a possum.

When she noticed Thorn, she stretched out her neck and called a greeting. Thorn answered, and Murtagh wondered if there was something between them he didn't know about.

_Oh, don't think nonsense, Murtagh,_ Thorn admonished, though it was more teasing than serious. Murtagh just grinned and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Shadefire had dropped to the ground and padded over to meet them, black scales shimmering, as if she had stars caught in her night-colored armor. Her green eyes had a laughing light within them, and she seemed a little better groomed than usual.

Her Rider, when she clambered down from the root she sat on, also seemed much more preened. Her blades were polished, her hair was combed back, and her boots were clean.

She smiled and mounted Shadefire, who took off, faster than Murtagh had thought possible. He quickly mounted Thorn, and they followed, using the air currents to an advantage, and avoiding those that would force them back, as Shadefire had taught them to do. The black dragon was turning west, where Thorn hadn't yet flown.

Ahead, there was a tall, wide mountain, as big as any in the Beors, which he assumed was their destination. As the other pair quickly flew up and around the top of the tree line, he wondered what could be beyond it. He saw Shadefire land a mile above the trees, on rocks and boulders, and he guided Thorn to land beside her. The black dragon then proceeded to walk on, tail flicking from side to side, and Thorn followed, unsure as to why they were walking.

When they rounded a large boulder and a huge valley came into view though, he stopped, wings and tail falling limply.

At the bottom of the huge slope, was a tree bigger than the one Raven and Shadefire lived in. The only thing that even came close to it's size, in Murtagh's mind, was Shruikan, and even he would have trouble touching the lower branches from the ground. But the thing that caught his attention, and indeed seemed to demand attention, was the huge pile of blinding white scales wrapped around the roots.

He could see claws and the shape of a head, but at first it was a shapeless white mass, until it opened one violet eye and looked at them. Shruikan would have been trembling in the shadow of this- this- Elder, a true Ebrithil. He now knew how Shadefire was able to train this far north.

When the great white dragon spoke to him, it was as if the voice of Time itself had lodged in his brain.

_Welcome, Murtagh, Red Rider of the south. Welcome, Thorn Firescales. I, am Bid'daum, the first Dragon of our Order. _

**A/N: Yes, I do have to end it here. It's short, I know, but I like to hang you from cliffs. It's the way to write something you want to read, because- you know what, I'll stop there. Anyways, yes! Biddy! The tree he's wrapped around is the- no, no spoilers! Ahem. Yah, anyways, Bid'daum, first Dragon of the Dragon Riders. Can you guess what the tree is?**

**Cookies to whoever guesses correctly! PM me though, don't put in the much-appreciated revvies! And, of course, review, con-crit appreciated, flames will be turned around and launched back to senders. Bye!**

**Falcon**


	5. Chapter 5 Riders of Old

**A/N: Yay! Biddy! The big tree he's curled around... You'll see. *cackles evilly*. AHEM. Sorry. *sheepish* I just like to mess with Character's heads...**

**DISCLAIMERS: I AM NOT CP. DO I LOOK LIKE CP? NO. I, FOR ONE, AM A BLONDE FEMALE. Murtagh and Thorny belong to him, not me. And I guess he can claim Biddy, Eragon, Eragon and Saphira too...**

**But Raven, Shadefire and the wolves belong to me. ME. **

Secrets of Life

Chapter Five

Riders of Old

Murtagh gasped. Underneath him, Thorn halted in shock, and that voice... So much more powerful and so much older than even Shruikan's... It rattled them both to the core, Murtagh knew. The great white Dragon lifted His colossal head and looked them both in the eye without trying. For how would He need to when He could burn them both to ashes with a well-aimed, gigantic white fireball?

_Stop hyperventilating. He will do nothing of the sort._ Raven's sharp voice resounded in his head, and Murtagh started a little when it did. He shook himself, and could feel Thorn do the same beneath him.

The huge white dragon looked at Raven reproachfully, before saying, _Oh, why do you have to ruin my fun? I haven't actually had fun in over a thousand years before you and Shadefire came along. Give me some credit for being able to laugh. _

Raven chuckled through the mental link. _Of course, Bid'daum-elda_, she said amusedly, before Shadefire snorted and dived through the gargantuan tree branches of the huge Oak. Thorn quickly recovered his wits and sprang after her.

The huge branches would have been able to hold thousands of dragons, if they so wished. When they landed, Murtagh could instantly feel something... Old, something... Powerful. Like the great Gods themselves had lodged themselves in the very fibers of the tree.

"Whatever you're thinking, not even close. Reach out with your mind," Raven advised, in such a conversational tone that it almost seemed like she was simply giving him archery tips. Murtagh did as she suggested, and was nearly thrown backwards from the mental capacity of Bid'daum and... The tree? He reached again, and was this time rewarded with a voice, so - painfully - similar to his brother's somehow, but also thankfully different, with a more ancient ring to it, like a huge bronze bell compared to a silver dinner bell; less clarity, less innocence, but a huge, ringing bong.

_Greetings, Red Rider and Red Dragon. I am Eragon, first Shur'turgal of the Order. I can see you've met my partner, Bid'daum. Pay him no heed, he usually just sleeps every waking hour of every day. The only time he was really awake was when he was training Shadefire... Though I suppose the same could be said for me. _

Was that why they sounded so similar? He had heard that his brother and the first Dragon Rider had looked alike, but he found it a bit hard to believe that they sounded the same, too. But, the ancient Rider had spoken in the elven tongue, so he supposed it must be true.

What surprised him most though - even more than the ancient masters themselves - was their offer to train Thorn and himself, both in physical and mental exercises. They considered it a moment, before gratefully accepting.

The next month was the best and hardest month he had ever faced. Every morning, after breaking their fast, Murtagh and Raven dueled with the blade, whilst Thorn and Shadefire wrestled not far off. Every time so far, Raven had managed to both disarm and defeat him every single duel. Thorn was having no better luck.

After this, they flew to the Great Tree, where Murtagh strengthened his magical skills and strength, and Thorn learned flight techniques with both Bid'daum and Shadefire.

After a few hours, they would stop for a meal, before moving on to mental defense and offense. They warred mentally for hours, always on differing sides of battle. Sometimes, it was all three riders against all three dragons, sometimes it was a three-way battle between the separate pairs, sometimes it was Eragon and Bid'daum against the younger pairs. However, it was usually Raven who won these, even against the elders, because of her defensive technique.

It was a vast, complex idea that was hard to explain, but she gave a shot at it nonetheless. In a sense, she said, she used a decoy 'personality,' wrapping thoughts of another's life around her own consciousness, and then putting barriers around this. When someone got past the 'outer shell,' as she called it, they would find themselves lost within a huge maze of thoughts and feelings, where she would instantly attack with a powerful mental force. And, if someone got past that, they would have an even more solid wall to break through beyond the decoy 'past'. Though Murtagh had tried countless times to get past the first barrier, he couldn't make a dent on it, as far as he could see. Nor could he find cracks or weaknesses. But when she attacked him... It was an altogether hopeless cause for the defendant.

Shadefire was much the same.

Even Eragon and Bid'daum couldn't stand up to her strategies and plans, for she always thought ahead. As another month went by, and still another, he began to wonder if Raven was all that she seemed.

There was one day, though, when the snow had started to fall again, that they didn't start the day, like so many others, with a duel. Shadefire had taken Thorn to go hunting, and Raven had asked him to come to the lake where they had met, so many months before.

When he emerged from the trees, it was to see Raven, standing with Maelstrom and Storm by her side. The wolves nodded to him, and he nodded back. He had actually gotten used to the fact that they could change into humans at will, though it had startled him when Storm had first shown him how she turned into a slim, older-looking but somehow young woman, who had a faint motherly air. She was always dressed in storm-cloud gray as a human, and he found they fit her. Maelstrom had shown him how he turned into a fierce-looking redhead, and Murtagh had made a promise to himself to never make the wolf angry at him.

This day, Raven was wearing a black, fur-lined hood, and fingerless woolen gloves. Her mask was hanging below her chin, but as she beckoned to him, she pulled it up to cover the bottom half of her face.

When he reached her, she greeted them through their mental connection they shared, somewhat tentatively, with each other. _Fine morning, Murtagh. I trust you slept well?_

_Well enough,_ he replied, and it was true. The nightmares that had been plaguing him before had mostly gone, and he suspected some of it was Storm's doing.

_Good. Today, I wish to show you how to shift into a wolf, if that is alright? Storm and Maelstrom both agree that I should at least show you, in the case that you need to make a quick getaway._ Murtagh blinked, somewhat surprised by her answer.

_You... You would do that?_ He asked hesitantly, as if he thought she was talking to someone else.

_Of course. After all, if you decide to stay with us for any amount of time, it might help if you understood what everyone else was saying without having to pry into another's mind. _

He nodded, smirking slightly at the thought. _Thank you, for this honor. _

Raven visibly rolled her eyes._ Oh, please. It is Pyria you should be thanking, not me. Come, it's time we started,_ she finished, with a wicked gleam in her eye.

**A/N: Short, I know, but I didn't know where else to end it. He he, yeah, I like hanging you off cliffs. *ignores sharp flying objects bouncing off invisible shield* And if you do kill me, who'll be there to keep writing the story? Hmm? Chopped liver? No. No one. AT ALL. Maybe my sis could step in... But as of right now, she's down in Houston while I am in New England. So there. **  
**Anywho, reviews are loved, ConCrit is appreciated, and flames will be used to bake mom's blueberry pies. Yum. **

**Falcon**


	6. Chapter 6 Shifted

**A/N: Again, with the sharp flying objects. I am the only one who has the right rambling brain to write this, so bear with me. Inspiration goes to IndigoDragonRider, check that guy out, please. And many thanks to Restrained Freedom, I am sorry I rambled too much. XP. Anyhow...**

**DISCLAIMERS: I, FalconFate, am NOT CP. If I were, would this be a fanfic? No. It would be out in stores. As such, I do not own Murtagh, Thorn, Eragon, Eragon, Saphira or Bid'daum. Or Arya, or Fìrnen, or Nasuada. **

**CLAIMERS: I do, however, as FalconFate, own Raven, Shadefire, the wolves, and another dragon who will come along at a later date. I will actually own all other dragons that are not the ones listed above, so... Yeah. **

**Again, THANK YOU Restrained Freedom. This one's for you. **

Secrets of Life

Chapter Six

Shifted

As Raven turned and headed into the forest, she could hear Murtagh and the wolves following. After they had gone in a ways, she broke into a run, and, as soon as she heard the others follow suit, melted into a tree-dodging sprint. After several minutes, she closed her eyes and shifted, clothes melting into thick fur, her daggers moving to become sharp claws on her hind paws, her swords turning into black metal claws on her front. Behind her, she heard a sharp snarl of surprise, and looked back a moment, dodging a tree as she did so.

Murtagh had turned into a wolf. He was solidly built with long, powerful legs, a long thick tail, and powerful shoulders. His fur was a dark reddish brown, almost, but not quite, black. His gray eyes were set like a far-seer, like hers, and could probably see like an eagle. His sword, Zar'roc, had turned into crimson metal claws, and the knife he must have had had turned into sharp hind claws. He was slightly larger than her, which was fine. In fact, she thought, it would give several opportunities for training. She would just have to ask Tempest for help.

They kept running, Maelstrom at the front with Raven, Storm following close behind with Murtagh. As they made a gradual rightward curve, Raven kept her ears pricked, and senses sharp, wary of danger. After several minutes, she suddenly turned left up a steep mountain trail, clawed feet easily finding purchase on the stony path. As they switchbacked up the mountain, the wind grew colder and fiercer, until it was practically buffeting them.

Finally, they reached the top, where the wind was a twisting gale, pulling at Raven's long, thick fur. Already, it was starting to snow lightly. Not enough to make ice, but just enough that her warm fur was quickly soaked, although that just made it warmer. As soon as her companions reached her, she threw back her head and howled, an almighty sound that echoed through the mountains. Around her, she heard Maelstrom and Storm howl as well, and after a quick hesitation, Murtagh also.

When she finally stopped, Raven turned to Murtagh, and then asked, "Well?"  
Except she didn't speak. The language of Wolves is hard to master with the human tongue, but comes naturally as a wolf. It is not just snarls and growls, whimpers and barks, yaps and squeaks. It is also the cock of an ear, the twitch of a tail, and the bristling of fur. Raven knew that he understood her, just didn't know how to respond. She knew she had had much the same reaction thirteen years ago.

Finally Murtagh seemed to find the words and actions. "It is a great gift, Raven. Do you have other surprises for me, or will you continually have me face challenges and surprises until I have nothing but my own words to trust?" To this, Raven just winked and wheeled around back to the path, sprinting, but more carefully this time. She knew that this was not even close to the end of surprises.

When they reached the valley, it was to find Thorn and Shadefire resting together in a heap, with tails twined around each other and Thorn's head resting on Shadefire's throat. _Something happen while we were out? teased Raven. _

_Actually, you will be pleased to know he asked. And what could I say but yes?_ Shadefire replied, looking warmly up at Thorn, who nuzzled her slightly. _He has a brave, fiery heart, for he gives anything his all. _

Raven wasn't surprised. _So, did you win again, or did he finally master that little trick?_

_We are equals. _

_Good. _

Raven looked over at Murtagh, who had his ears pricked amusedly. When he noticed her looking, he asked _Did she tell you what Thorn has told me?_

_I believe she has. And I am happy for both of them._

**A/N: Aww, Thorn's got a girlfriend! Well, a mate. I think they'd make an awesome couple, don't you? And don't worry, I've already chosen four hatchling names, characterizations and appearances. Well, three of them anyways, and I need two names. I'm sure I'll have come up with something by the time this is posted. Anyhow, thanks again to Restrained Freedom, and IndigoDragonRider. Check 'em out. Now. They more than deserve it. **

**Reviews are loved, ConCrit is appreciated, and flames will be used to keep Shadefire's eggs warm when the time comes. Byye!**

**Falcon**


	7. Chapter 7 Drums of a Dragon's War

**A/N: Alright. Chappie Seven. Twenty-five years after Chappie Six. Got it? Good. Now, the usual...:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I. Am. Not. Christopher. Paolini. This wouldn't be a fanfic if I were. As such, I do not own the following; Murtagh, Thorn, Bid'daum, Eragon, Eragon, Saphira, Nasuada, Arya, Fìrnen, Gleadr (Eldunarí), Umaroth (Eldunarí), Blödgrham, Trianna, etc. etc. **

**CLAIMERS: I, FalconFate, claim rights to the following; Raven, Shadefire, Medea, Tempest, Storm, Maelstrom, Glaedr (dragon), Rose, Aiedail, etc. etc., many of whom won't even be in this chapter**.

Secrets of Life

Chapter Seven

Drums of a Dragon's War

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Murtagh glanced at the young woman, Raven, who had been his sister-in-arms since he had come North, and smirked humorlessly. "If I don't go now, then I never will. I..." he paused. "I need to know what has happened, both with my brother and... Well..."

She smiled in understanding, then glanced at Shadefire. "Well, I hope you won't mind company. Shadefire has been... Moping, recently, ever since she learned you were leaving, until I suggested that we accompany you." Her words were slightly hesitant, as if she expected him to refuse, but he just grinned, and Thorn seemed to visibly perk up.

"I think we would be glad of the company. And besides, I think Thorn will want to be there when they hatch," he said, nodding at the bulky saddlebags that Shadefire kept with her at all times. Raven laughed, then went to get what they would need.

An hour later, they were in the air, and two wolves were racing along below them. When Raven had said they were leaving, Maelstrom and his sister, Storm, refused to be left behind, and were now keeping pace with the large dragons on the ground.

The day passed slowly, and the two Riders amused themselves with jokes, stories, and small pieces of magic, until the sun started to sink below the horizon. Then, they turned to the ground, and found a large clearing where they could shelter for the night. While the dragons went out hunting, their two Riders sparred in the clearing, their blades whirring black and red blurs, reflecting the firelight, and almost every time, the black blades stopped an inch from Murtagh's throat, though once he managed to duck down and 'stab' Raven from behind. When the dragons returned, they had a quick meal before settling under their appointed dragon's wings to sleep.

Several weeks passed by this way, and Murtagh grew more and more nervous. He could feel Thorn was also becoming restless underneath him, and they both got more jumpy. Finally, after five weeks of flying, they came to the topmost mountain of the Spine.

As they got closer, Shadefire suddenly snorted in alarm. _Dragon, up ahead. Flying around the mountain. _Murtagh looked, and then saw a small, winged speck, winging around the peak. _This is it,_ he told himself. _This is where we'll either get chased out with torches and pitchforks, or welcomed... Maybe not with open arms. _

_Can you see what color it is? _he asked the dragons.

Gold, they replied.

"Great," he muttered. Suddenly, he felt another conscience brush against his mind, and he instantly threw up his mental shield. But not before he felt shock and surprise radiating from the intruder. He felt a mental touch again, and this time, a voice.

_Murtagh?_

It was so familiar, and so sweet, he nearly fell off Thorn in surprise. _Nasuada? _

_Murtagh! It is you! Who are your companions? _

He looked at Raven, and she nodded at him to go ahead. _These are... Friends of mine. Shadefire and her Rider, Raven. And who is yours?_

_Glaedr. He chose his name in honor of Glaedr-Elda. _

He paused a moment, before saying, _It is a good name._ He could feel a bit of relief at his answer, then added, _May we land, Nasuada?_

_Of course. Come, I am almost finished patrolling anyway. There is a guard tower where you may land. At the moment, I am the only one out here, but there should be another dragon and Rider coming to take their shift. _

He nodded to himself, knowing that Raven probably had a plan already.

About an hour later, they had swooped back around the peak, and were met with a huge tower, able to hold six dragons of Shadefire's current size. Glaedr and Nasuada landed on the roof with practiced ease, and the larger dragons followed, folding their wings. As Murtagh dismounted, he saw Nasuada doing the same, but Raven opted to stay in the saddle, fiddling with a few straps on the saddlebags.

When his feet hit the marble tiles, he was immediately met with a huge embrace, strong enough to knock the wind out of him.

_You came back. After so many years, you actually came back. _

_Of course,_ he murmured, holding the other closer to him. _I never had the intention to leave forever. Thorn wouldn't have let me, and I have a feeling you wouldn't either. _

Nasuada sighed, then leaned back from his embrace, before leaning in slightly and kissing him on the cheek. "If you had stayed away much longer, I may have gone insane. Now, why don't you introduce me to your friends, properly?"

Raven chose that moment to dismount, and Shadefire to snort a small burst of silver fire. _I am glad you have not forgotten us,_ the black dragoness intoned, her emerald eyes glittering. Nasuada smiled, before reaching out a hand to the dragon's Rider.

Raven accepted, saying, "It is a pleasure, to say the least, to finally meet the source of our friend's bemoaning over the past several years. I am Raven, and this," she gestured to the onyx dragoness, "is Shadefire, though many have called her the Silverheart."

Nasuada smiled again, before saying, "The pleasure is our own, Raven. I believe you know my own name, Nasuada, and my companion is Glaedr. We welcome you to Alagaësia, and hope that you all wish to stay. It has been... Uneventful, without you, Murtagh," she said, glancing at the red Rider. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Do you have a place we could stay the night?"

"Of course," she said easily, "Though, the others I mentioned should be here shortly, and then my shift as guard will be over. I was planning on flying back to Carvahall, where we have set up a 'Rider's Post,' you could call it. Would you rather stay here or there?"

"Hmm." Murtagh contemplated his options. On the one hand, going into the village might mean a little more comfort. But...

"Does my cousin still live there?"

Nasuada's eyes flashed in understanding, and she nodded. Murtagh thought a minute, then said, "I think I would prefer to stay here tonight, though Raven may do as she wishes."

The other raised an eyebrow. "We'll stay. On the condition you don't continue to talk about me like I'm not here." Shadefire snorted in agreement. Murtagh barely held in a sigh of relief, before seeing the expression on Nasuada's features. It was a frown, faint and barely perceptible, but still a frown.  
"You wouldn't mind, would you Nasuada?"

She started, before shaking her head. "No, it's no trouble. No trouble at all,"

**A/N: Were you expecting that? Didn't think so! I took this last little twist in the plot from a certain series that I love, (no copyright intended). If you can tell what the series is, and are also eagerly awaiting the twelfth installment, PM me so we can wait together! And if you can already tell what Nasuada is feeling right now, *shudders* it's about to get REALLY heated. For you see, Murtagh doesn't know he- I'll stop now. *evil cackle* You will have to see for yourself...**

**Falcon**


	8. Chapter 8 Political Pentagons I

**A/N: Woot! Finally! I took a few days off from writing, and now I'm back! Hee hee! I'm ecstatic. I love writing. Anyhoo...**

**DISCLAIMERS: I. AM. NOT. CHRISSY. P. IS THAT CLEAR? In short, I have no claim over the following: Roran, Katrina, King Orik, Murtagh, Thorn, Nasuada, Glaedr (Eldunarí), Umaroth (Eldunarí), Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Firnen. **

**CLAIMERS: I. AM. FALCONFATE. IS THAT ALSO CLEAR? I have claim over Ravenna, Shadefire, Maelstrom, Storm, the four Eggs, Glaedr (II), Mi'kru, Cynalia, Trezvog, Kilsgar, and Zanü. Oh, and I can't forget Queen Zalira. **

**HALF-AND-HALF: I have a half-claim over the following: Ismira, Eragon I, Biddy, aand I think that's it. Hehe. **

Secrets of Life

Chapter Eight

Political Pentagons

"So, you're saying, that you were up in the North for over twenty years?!" asked Cynalia, a young Rider. Cynalia, at sixteen, was a graceful beauty of her age. Short-cropped red hair, azure blue eyes, a lean form, and enough courage for two armies. Her dragon, Mi'kru was only six years old, but had strength equal to that of his Rider. He had pale, silvery blue-green scales, eyes that were a darker shade of turquoise than the rest of his body, and was Saphira and Firnen's youngest.

The best from the Rider's schooling, they had completed training earlier than most. Excellent fighters and flyers, they had raced and dueled with Raven and Shadefire, and though neither won, they had a large, copious amount of mettle. Thorn had particularly enjoyed watching his mate practice against a new opponent, for he knew she had gotten used to—and bored of—his own and Bid'daum's techniques. He also knew Murtagh's thought-line was much the same.

Shaking himself back to the present, Thorn watched silvery-scales-Mi'kru's-Rider-Cynalia pester and demand detail from the two older Riders. His partner-of-soul-and-mind-Murtagh and Shadefire's-partner-of-soul-and-mind-Raven gave her stories of the North-wolf-pack, and experiences of their own, not yet mentioning the Ebrithils, Eragon-Elda and Bid'daum-Elda.

Silvery-scales-Mi'kru had just as many, if not more, questions as his Rider, especially for Shadefire: It it very cold up north? Was the hunting plentiful? How did you train so well? Are there Lethrblaka up north? Did you have Ebrithils like Eragon-Elda and Saphira-Elda? The last was answered deliberately with _My mentor was my blood-instinct, my Rider's was the stars._ Silvery-scales-Mi'kru was confused by this answer, but soon forgot about it in the torrent of new questions – not all from himself.

Murtagh's-love-dark-skin-Nasuada and sun-scales-Glaedr had gone off to send word to the other Dragon Riders that Murtagh-partner-of-his-soul-and-mind and himself had returned, with another Rider and dragon who had remained hidden throughout the war. Thorn wondered vaguely what kind of reaction this would get, though judging by Mi'kru and Cynalia's eager questions, awed reverence, and lack of running-in-mortal-terroring, it wouldn't be that bad.

After about two hours (and no respite of questions from the younger dragon and Rider), Raven announced that soul-mate-shadow-scales-Shadefire had fallen asleep, and that she was liable to do the same soon, and they – finally – went to bed. Thorn fell asleep immediately, dreaming of flying and play-fighting with his soul-mate-shadow-scales-Shadefire.

The dream was broken all too soon by an earth-mighty roar.

(linebreak)

Shadefire's head snapped up. Whipping her snout around, she saw that silvery-blue-scales-annoying-loudmouth-Mi'kru had also awakened, and was crouching over his Rider in an attempt to shield her from falling rocks (courtesy of idiot dragons who roared too loud, she thought). Said dragon roared again, and she immediately detected the slight sound differences that came only from a female dragon. As well as pure, red-hot anger.

She checked to make sure her partner-of-soul-and-mind-Raven was secured, then got up and peered out of the window. The roar sounded again, and she pinpointed the noisemaker. Sapphire-blue scales, a bit smaller than soul-mate-Thorn: it could only be Saphira. Rolling her eyes, Shadefire leapt out the window and rose up on an updraft, roaring in return, and ensuring that a message was derived from it: _touch him and you die, world-savior or no. _

The blue dragoness back-pedaled a moment, obviously surprised at Shadefire's sudden appearance. The black dragon snorted in satisfaction, rising higher, until she was high enough to perch atop the stout tower. She snorted silver flames, making it clear she was issuing a challenge, to which her partner-of-soul-and-mind warned of caution.

Saphira snarled at this show of superiority, but didn't rise for the challenge (to which Shadefire raised a mental eye-ridge in admiration), instead coming up gracefully to land on one of the lower levels.

Saphira made mental contact then.

_Why is it that a Dragon and a Rider, experienced and trained, never lifted a claw to help those in need in the war with Galbatorix?_

Shadefire frowned indignantly, before replying _You won. Do you really think we were needed? And, before you say some half-thought falsity that you needed every sword and claw you could get, how could we have known?! We never had contact with the rest of this world. And, truly, we were all safer because of it. _

_That does not mean you couldn't have helped in some small way or another,_ argued Saphira.

_No, but we were there to protect those we cared about. Can you really argue_ with that?

The other thought for a moment, before conceding. _All right, but… why were you protecting blood-scales-and-claws-Thorn and his Rider?_

Shadefire reared back and snarled as if struck. JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHY?! she roared mentally (and physically), causing Saphira to actually wince.

The blue dragoness reeled a moment, before recovering and sending waves of apologetic-ness through the temporary mental connection. _Excuse my wording,_ she intoned, a bit sarcastically, _but many would have attacked them or turned them away or both. Don't tell me those thoughts didn't even cross your mind for a moment? _

Shadefire glared at the sapphire-scaled-sassy-toungued-winged-lizard, until said lizard looked away. _If we had turned them away, she intoned dangerously, we wouldn't have come bearing the blessing of four eggs. They are our gift to the Order of Dragons and Riders, and we do not give it lightly._

The blue dragon's eyes widened, and quickly cut off the connection. After a minute, she opened it again, saying _Are you ready to travel a fair distance? _

_Always,_ replied the onyx-scaled dragoness. _However, I must ask… where in the four corners of this world is your Rider?_

_Eragon is at home, in Du Edoc'sil Ristvarden Shur'tugal. He has not left since arriving at the foothills of the great mountains. Saphira waved her tail lazily. Do you think you could bring fire-heart-Thorn up here?_

Shadefire cocked her head at this, approving of the new title, then shouted mentally to her soul-mate-Thorn. _Hello there, sleepy-snout, get up here!_

_Why?_

_Someone wants to talk to you. _

There was muted grumbling on soul-mate-Thorn's side, before a tentative question was asked._ Do they want to kill us, flay us alive or skin us?_

_She,_ corrected Shadefire, _just wants to talk. To you, and you alone. Raven will be joining the others in a moment, she just has to 'exchange pleasantries,' so that we may move on in the conversation. _

There was a muted mental chuckle, before a rustling of wings could be heard and her soul-mate-fire-heart-Thorn perched next to her, nuzzling the side of her face affectionately. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on his brow a moment, before gesturing with her snout to Saphira, who was watching them with warm blue eyes. As Raven dismounted, Shadefire watched soul-mate-fire-heart-Thorn partake in lengthy conversation with sapphire-scales-justice-reasoned-Saphira. It was several minutes before they decided whatever they decided.

(linebreak).

Thorn watched the graceful contours of his soul-mate-onyx-scales-Shadefire, her long tail steering her and long neck outstretched, emerald eyes closed, nostrils and wings flared, and savored the image in his mind, making a mental note to ask his partner-of-soul-and-mind-Murtagh to make a fairth of the image later, so that he could have an image of her forever etched in stone in his cave. He smiled wistfully at the thought.

Soul-mate-silver-heart-Shadefire noticed his smile, and smiled back, asking _What is on your mind, Fireheart?_

He raised an eye-ridge at the name. _What did you call me?_

_Fireheart. Because of your courage to stand up to the scumbag-egg-breaker-heart-thief-false-king. _

_Ah. As to what is on my mind…_ he sighed, and soul-mate-shadow-scales-Shadefire nodded in understanding.

_I think we both know what will happen if they don't accept us. But, if they lay so much as a harmful breath of air on you, your Rider or the eggs, then they shall feel the might of shadows and light._

Thorn cocked his head slightly. he mused. _Ah, now that is truly poetic,_ he told the other.

_Thank you_, she replied.

**A/N: aaaand that's it this week! Please, PLEASE review! This one was a bit of a burr in my side. L-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-n-g. I think I'll just stick to short chapters from now on. *nods* Anyways… oh, yeah! **

**Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou to Restrained Freedom. You, sir, are AWESOME and AMAZING. Take it to heart, you're awesome. **

**Falcon**


	9. Chapter 9 Political Pentagons II

**A/N: I'm back! Again! I think after this, I might update more often. A very slim might, though, don't expect daily chapters. Anyhoo, on with disses and claimers and halfies, oh my!**

**Once again, a hundred thousand thank-yous to all who have reviewed (which is about four people) and Restrained Freedom especially. You are all amazing, my friends!**

**DISCLAIMERS: No, my name is not Christopher. I'm a woman. My last name is not Paolini, so therefor I do not own the following: Murtagh, Thorn, Eragon S., Saphira, Nasuada, Glaedr (Eldunarí), Umaroth, Arya, Firnen, King Orik, Roran, Katrina, Nar Garzvog, **

**CLAIMERS: I, FalconFate, own the following characters: Raven, Shadefire, Maelstrom, Storm, Glaedr (younger one), Mi'kru, Cynalia, Aiedail, Rose, Telmar, Zamira, Credonvosk, Trezvog, Zanü, Kilsgar, Razmir, **

**HALFIES: I, FalconFate, don't really own the following, I'm just making assumptions. This is fanfiction, after all: Ismira, Eragon I, Biddy, **

On with the show!

Secrets of Life

Chapter Nine

Political Pentagons II

As they neared Ilirea, Nasuada and Glaedr found them again, informing them that they would meet the new ruler before they went on to Du Edoc'sil Ristvarden Shur'tugal. Saphira had already flown on with the news of their arrival, and Raven had notified Maelstrom and Storm of their destination.  
However, the gray-eyed woman had noticed a slight coldness towards herself from the golden Rider. Nasuada's dark eyes always flashed when she spoke to Murtagh, and Glaedr looked uncomfortable when his Rider was alone with Raven. Which in itself was a rarity.

Nasuada had been kind enough to the wolves, exchanging polite pleasantries with them, and talking to them whenever she had a chance. The wolves, in turn, were glad to share the tales, myths and legends of the wolf-packs in the north. Though, whenever they returned from hunting, Maelstrom stayed with Raven for the next hour, discussing the matters they privately shared (with Shadefire).

They were in no great rush, and Raven knew that Murtagh and Thorn were most likely hesitating, always hanging in the back with the black Rider and dragon. Cynalia and Mi'kru had already gone back to Du Edoc'sil, and occasionally they would see other dragons soaring through the sky; large dark blues, small pale greens, gleaming gold and silver, fiery reds and oranges, calm ambers and browns, but there wasn't a single black dragon. Nor was there any who had quite the shade of blood-red as Thorn, whilst whites were few and far between.

Mid-morning of the fourth day, they suddenly caught sight of the palace. It was larger than Murtagh and Thorn had shown them with memories, dragons of all sizes and colors were winging around and draping over battlements, and flags fluttered gaily in the wind, all bearing the same crest of a white dragon holding a red rose and a blue sword.

As they glided closer, several dragons looked up. Many roared a greeting, more looked at each other excitedly, and several snorted and stood up. Yet there were plenty who snarled and looked like they would happily tear Thorn and his Rider apart. Raven wondered if these were dragons that carried dwarves. Her answer was a definite yes from Shadefire.

They landed on the plain that lay before the gates, and Glaedr roared what could only have been a command, as not a moment later four large dragons rose over the battlements; the first was the largest they had seen in Alagaësia–save Saphira–and dark green. The second was a dusky bronze, and seemed to almost be as well-muscled as Bid'daum—which was saying something. The third was a paler green, and, though obviously older then the bronze, was somehow smaller, and lighter on swift wings. The last was a dark, dark blue, and for a moment, appeared almost black. The four met them swiftly, and landed a mere thirty feet away.

From a closer look, it was seen that the bronze dragon and the blue were female, and the two greens were both male. The riders who dismounted surprised even Murtagh. The rider of the darker green was none other than Arya, and her companion was obviously the green egg. The bronze dragon carried an Urgal, and a Kull at that. The third was a human, a woman with short, dark brown hair. The last was a dwarf, long red beard tucked into his belt, upon which the crest of Farthen Dûr was imprinted.

The dwarf had his battle-ax readied, and Shadefire crouched low, teeth barely showing, and a low, dangerous rumble sounding near-imperceptibly in her throat. The dwarf glared back at her, before switching a hostile gaze towards the red pair.

Nasuada gave the dwarf a sharp look, before starting introductions. "Murtagh, Raven, Thorn and Shadefire, these are the main leaders of Shur'tugal for their races. Arya, queen of the elves, and her dragon, Fírnen. Nar Glatzeil, and his companion, Züra. Nya, and Cornad. And, of course, Razmir and Süria. If you would welcome our guests, Murtagh the red rider and Thorn; and Raven and Shadefire." The dragons nodded slowly, whilst Arya, Nar Glatzeil and Nya dipped their heads to the other four. Razmir, however, still glared disdainfully at Murtagh, and Raven started to get an itchy feeling: the kind one gets when someone you care about is going to be in danger quite soon.

Then the dwarf spoke.

"If I may, Nasuada, our people still hold–"

"And how is this of consequence?" The dwarf stared at her, shock and outrage reflecting upon his face. Raven stared levelly back, chin high, and asked again, "How?" She could feel the red rider giving her urgent looks, and trying to contact her through mental speech, but she blocked him out, her only focus on the dwarf who spoke ill of her friend. And maybe more than that...

Razmir drew himself up slightly, addressing her with the authority he never had; "Nearing twenty and five years ago, he killed our _king_, at the battle of the Burning Plains. Do not speak to me of _consequence_, when it should rightfully go to _him_!"

She stood there, one eyebrow raised, amused. "Do you know his reasons for doing so?" The other stared at her, openmouthed. She could feel Murtagh pressing at her insistently, and she gave him a swift reassuring message. He drew back at this. Then Arya spoke, her voice crisp and clear.

"Are you saying that he had another reason to kill Hrothgar, other than vengeance?"

"Whoever said the word vengeance in the first?" This time it was Nasuada who spoke. Raven nodded to the two, sharing a smile with Nasuada, that she didn't return.

Razmir looked flustered now. His dragon tilted her dark blue head, speaking. _Perhaps we should leave this to those who would understand. _

Shadefire growled slightly and shifted uncomfortably. Raven laid a hand on her foreleg reassuringly. Razmir glared for a moment more, then mounted back up, Süria's azure wings punishing the air beneath them. The blue dragoness gave them an apologetic look, and took off.

Raven shook her head slowly. _Perhaps we should not have come for another twenty years,_ she told Shadefire.

_Don't be silly,_ she replied. _Far better we return now, then spend another twenty years in self-induced exile. The dwarves would still hold a grudge, even if we waited a thousand years to come, and I do not think I could have stood for our young to grow alone. _

_Raven pondered this, flipping the end of her long black braid to and fro. Maybe you're right. At any rate, I think we should keep a low profile in the city while we're here. Never know when it might be good to pop up somewhere where no one knows us. _

_Hmm. I must say I agree. _

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I have a lot of stuff on my plate. At any rate, I'm starting on another story, a crossover 'tween Wings of Fire and IC. Don't know what it's called yet, so stay tuned!**

**Reviews- Appreciated. Con-crit- Appreciated. Flames- Well, it is winter. So, thank you. **

**Falcon**


End file.
